Sweater
by eveboo
Summary: Annie is running and questions what to focus on to make it through. Very short One Shot.


**Ok, this is my first FanFic ever…be nice but be honest (hope there is a way). English is not my native language and after thinking it a lot I decided I should just do it. The idea came up under one of this week's episode Sneak Peaks from Communication Breakdown, fans of Auggie (as myself) participated in a little discussion about how huggable that grey sweater looks and how just makes you want to hug him and how there should be an "Emmy" to give for that (just fan talk), so even though I would have never thought for my 1st FanFic ever to be fluffy even though it has some angst I could not pass the opportunity and the sweater just inspired me. This is a short one shot. There are some Spoilers for episode 1x07 if you consider wardrobe a spoiler. I wrote it on saturday when I got the chance to watch the episode to write a review for the official fan site, imagine how I felt holding all the info from the episode and wait for it to air...*sigh*.Annie POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs or its characters but I do own my love for the sweater.**

* * *

I knew I was in serious trouble. I tried to catch my breath but it was like trying to breathe while someone was holding their hands on your nose and mouth, my chest was in pain and I knew I had to stop. I thanked I was wearing flats today and not my heels. I looked behind and thought I have missed them, two huge men that seemed to have come up from some wrestling match.

The wall behind my back was holding the only energy I got in my body, my blouse sleeve was wet; pain in my arm was not an issue anymore as my body was aching even more so the pain of a bullet wound was not even registered anymore. My head went back resting on the brick wall, I closed my eyes and remembered what Auggie told me this morning when I asked him one of those random questions I suddenly make just to start a conversation with him or when I need just some time off from the office drag.

"What made you focus during a dangerous mission when you were in the field?" He did not answered immediately and sipped a little of his coffee while he stared at my general direction.

He said "I focused on the people left behind if I never came back and the explanations that would be given on how I perished, I wanted to come back every time, I wanted to complete the mission just to come back" he stated seriously, then a little smirk showed, how I would like to see that smirk again, "Of course then I had to make all the debriefing that took hours even when all I wanted was to go drink a beer at the local tavern" he finished with a big smile.

Even though he finished his answer with a light comment I knew he was dead serious because right now I could just think on Danielle and her face when she receives the news of my "terrible car accident" where I died.

I came off my thoughts when a noise was heard in the alley, they have found me and I did not know how to get out of this, Joan said it was only a simple exchange, by now I should know that there is no such thing as an easy exchange when you work at the CIA.

I saw my exit by climbing a metal fence I had to climb to get out of here and boy I hated climbing, last communication with Auggie before I lost my CIA bluetooth headset was that they had my location by a couple of blocks, -I really hope they have really good sense of direction and are able to find me-. Their voices were getting closer while I was climbing the fence.

I got to the other side and started running again. I heard some tires scratching on the street a black van pulled out in front of me and I thought that this was it, I am dead, a familiar face appeared and Jai pulled me inside.

We got to the emergency room and Jai was explaining how I got shot by a robber, standard CIA cover up for the cops and family. As I sat on the gurney shivering and probably looking my worst I could hear some commotion outside, a familiar voice was loud

"Don't you understand? You just need to tell me where she is"

"Sir, you cannot go in the emergency room if you are not a patient"

"I am a patient I have chest pains" he said with a straight face and putting his hand on his chest "Aren't you gonna take me?"

"Please sir this is a hospital"

"Auggie?" I said and I couldn't even recognize my voice, I saw him standing there with his grey fluffy sweater that I've tried to snatch so many times, he looked in my general direction and even though I know he cannot actually see me I could see his expression, for some reason I felt my eyes filled up with tears, -I am not the emotional type and surely this has not been the only risky situation I've been involved in- the nurse let him go and he walked towards me as I walked to him too.

My first and only impulse was to hug him, I just attacked him with my arms and hugged him, I felt his body tense up a little and then he just relaxed and his arms were around me, he hugged me tight but still it felt so soft, my face was completely buried in his chest. He smelled so good and his warmth just calmed the shivering and I felt safe, he caressed my hair and kissed me in the head and whisper that everything was ok.

I finally pulled out my face from his chest and smiled at the sight of his face and messy hair, I knew by his expression that he had a bad time too.

"Annie Walker, you might be the busiest CIA operative ever, you are every spy novel loving reader fantasy, and nothing is ever easy with you" he said smiling

"I know I think I have broken records here" I said

"Believe me you are writing those records"

As we walked out of the emergency room I thought that I knew now who to focus from now on when I am out on a mission, I'll focus on Auggie and his fluffy grey sweater that makes the best hug ever.

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
